1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to body massagers; and, more particularly, to apparatus attachable to a bed or the like for automatically massaging the body of a person reclining on the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Massaging is well known for relieving tension and relaxing one's body. However, masseuses are quite expensive and time consuming. Obviously, it is difficult if not impossible to massage various parts of one's own body. Even if one found a partner willing to massage one's body, such massaging is boring and tedious.
There thus exists a need for an inexpensive and easy to use apparatus for massaging one's body in the privacy of a home or the like.